


Empty

by dreamfluxx



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, M/M, This is my first contribution to this site, Woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfluxx/pseuds/dreamfluxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men reflect on what was, is, and will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

The bed was empty.

This was how the world was. Twisted Fate knew that better than anyone. If you wanted to get anywhere, then at some point you would have to leave someone behind. The night was young, and the day’s events on the Fields of Justice left the card master exhausted. Yet, as he stared at the empty bed, sheets neatly folded and pillow untouched, he frowned. 

He walked past the bed, opened the door to the veranda, and stepped outside. The cool autumn air rushed against his face as he gazed up into the stars. Heh. No matter how much things changed, the stars didn’t care. Once upon a time he watched the stars with another, but he left that life behind.

No sleep tonight. No, Twisted Fate would toss and turn tonight. Even after all this time, he was still unable to rest in a bed this empty.

 

Dawn.

Malcolm Graves groaned, he hated sunlight, why in blazes did Leona worship the damned sun? He yawned as he stretched, a loud CRUNCH as he cracked his neck. That felt good. Out of habit he looked besides him, only to realize that the bed was empty. Just like the day before.

A mix of emotions flooded him as he rested his hand on the empty side of the bed. His fingers curled into a fist, he grit his teeth as he reminded himself why the bed was empty in the first place. He wasn’t the one who threw it all away for power. Instead, he was betrayed, sold out. All that should matter was getting revenge!

But at the end of the day, even if he were to track the bastard down and blast him in the head, the past wouldn’t change. 

And each morning, just like this one, the bed was still empty.


End file.
